Zula
Zula, is an 20 (17 at the start of the timeline) year old OC created by Laki who serves as an apprentice for an organization known as the Order of Light. She debuts in The Second Secret War and now continues to make regular appearances throughout the RPs. Overview Zula is a serious swordswoman who doesn't take interest in frivolous things. She's stern to a fault and takes her duties as an apprentice quite seriously. Zula came from a rich family who wanted her to be the perfect lady. However, since Zula didn't fit into that lifestyle and nothing she did impressed them, she ran away from home to train in isolation. She would eventually wander around lost, until Dodeca recognizes her skill and offers to make her an apprentice. Zula cares strongly about her teammates and beyond her toughened exterior she is very kind. She may even occasionally joke if she's comfortable enough with a person. Though a bit sullen and detached on the outside, she has quite a bit going on beneath and has a large capacity for unconditional love. She's also shown to have a soft spot for animals and Pokemon, particularly Sire and Screech. Powers/Abilites Zula is a full fledged swordsman, relying on her long-sword in battle. She's one of the most athletic apprentices, having a fighting style that relies on skillful sword strikes, graceful kicks and precise dodging. However, Zula isn't skilled with magic and may have a more difficult time with armored foes. RP History Zula debuts in the Second Secret War, where she and fellow apprentice Strawbella are sent to investigate strange occurrences in Kalos. They eventually meet Teddy and team up with him as they take on the growing hypnotic empire of Charm Queen Vanessa. She's put through quite a lot, being used as wager to persuade Strawbella into becoming Vanessa's apprentice, even being tortured by the hypnotized Flamber and Sheebop. But in the end, her group would manage to overcome against Vanessa and save Strawbella from corruption. Zula would go on to appear in several more RPs afterwards, including Teddy's Journal, Chelsea's Madness and Forces of Light. Zula would soon become a mother figure to Reborn Paige in a later unnamed RP after she's the first one she sees. Zula also makes an appearance in MSS, going to Stella's concert, falling under her spell, and then helping to defeat her later in the RP. Zula plays a supporting role in the Darkella Saga, in which she helps the rest of the Order hold off Darkella, Marie and a hypnotized Teddy's attack on the Fortress. Zula is shown in a flashback during Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes. A zombified Zula, among many others, was shown attacking the Outcast's base in an effort to torment Teddy, but this is revealed to have been an animated wax statue. Zula later appears in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops, where she must make amends with Teddy following his banishment from the Order. She would play a key role in helping defeat enemies such as The Indestructible Man and The Black Fox. Following this RP, Zula plays a role in the BDBM saga and its epilogue, Mended Fragments of a Shattered Era. It's in this time of the timeline that Zula has truly become a seasoned Apprentice and begins acting as a mentor figure to the upcoming members of the Order. Relationships Zula is on good terms with all of her fellow apprentices. She serves as a guide to Strawbella, often keeping her in check if she gets too impulsive. Zula is friendly with Angelo and Tifani, though she can get irritated by them at times. She is friends with Loren and often seeks her company when she needs a break from the more rowdy members of the group. She's very close to Teddy and counts on him numerous times throughout her stories. Zula looks up to Dodeca and is forever grateful for Dodeca taking her as an apprentice. Zula strongly dislikes Vanessa and all she stands for. She also holds negative feelings for the other villains of the timeline, including Team Xy and Shira. Trivia *Zula is shown to be ambidextrous, being able to use her sword with both hands. *Zula's signature color is purple, and her symbol is a diamond. *Zula is an Aquarian, born on February 7th. *Zula is currently the only apprentice that doesn't practice magic. *She's occasionally shown with a sleep walking habit, often doing it at the worst times. *Before Ilia joined the Order, Zula was the only Apprentice in the main branch with an unnatural hair color. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:Human Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander Category:OCs that appeared in AoDS Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories